


All I Want For Christmas Is You (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer fanfiction, Calum Hood - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, funny luke, luke hemmings imagine, luke imagine, luke preference, romantic Luke Hemmings, romantic luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long winter with your boyfriend Luke across the world, all you want to do is spend Christmas wtih him. As the holiday approaches though, your hope dwindles when he confirms he won't be home due to his busy schedule. But, you understand. He's a busy guy. You and Luke had always had something different anyways, a love that could surive anything thrown in your way. What was another holiday alone? You could always skype, even though nothing was the same as seeing him in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

Part One:  
To say that winter had been long would have been a massive understatement. As each day the sun became an even rarer occasion in London, your hormones seemed to be getting increasingly messy as well. Just like every other day since your two week break for Christmas began, you pulled yourself from bed before heading into the shower to jolt yourself awake. As the hot water spilled down your back you instinctively reached for your favorite body wash, before noticing Luke’s bottle right next to yours. For a few moments you stared at it, remembering all of wonderful times associated with the distinct smell of his skin after a hot shower with the familiar wash. Before fully thinking through your actions, you picked it up and poured the blue gel into your hands, rubbing it all over your pale legs and arms. It was December after all, and your skin seemed to closely resemble the snow blanketing the brick street outside your flat.  
Once stepping out of the shower and slipping into a plush towel, you texted Luke to see what he was up to at the moment. He quickly responded that he got a long lunch in about an hour so he could talk more then. The short text immediately brought a smile to your face. You texted back that you would head to the coffee shop and Skype him from there, as your stomach gargled for a fresh croissant and piping hot coffee. He sent a smiley face back before saying he had to go for a few minutes for a quick interview before his break. You immediately sauntered over to your stereo, turning it on and blasting an old mix tape Luke had given you for your birthday. You turned it up when your favorite song “Boulevard of Broken Dreams” by Green Day came on. While the song played in the background, you carefully picked out the perfect outfit for your Skype date: a pair of ripped, light wash skinny jeans paired with a low-cut black buttoned tee-shirt and a beanie that featured an adorable knit penguin on the front.  
As you splattered on a thin line of eyeliner and slid on your favorite lipstick, you pictured what Luke’s face would look like when you began the chat today. You hadn’t skyped in about a week, a rather long break for the two of you. You knew immediately, that both of you would sport the grandest smiles once the video chat began. You still talked every night, no matter what the time, and were constantly texting… but there was something different about seeing each other’s faces. It was about as real of a connection we could get when thousands of miles away. Once your makeup was all finished, you grabbed your peacoat and laptop bag before heading out the door.  
The streets of London were bustling with life as husbands and wives headed out to do some last minute Christmas shopping together. Your favorite coffee shop, luckily, was only two blocks from the tiny flat you and Luke shared whenever he was in London. Upon walking into the shop, Paul, the typical barista asked if you wanted the usual. You responded with a simple nod and smile, as you headed towards the counter. “Actually, make it a double espresso today. I need some more energy. I’ve got an important video chat in a few minutes…” you said while pulling out your wallet, slipping a five pound note and two coins across the counter, while Paul handed you your cappuccino and small croissant. You thanked him before heading to your usual seat in the corner by the window.  
Once you plugged in your MacBook and connected to the internet, you opened Skype, immediately smiling once seeing the little green dot next to Luke’s name, signifying he was online too. You immediately pressed the call button and then sat back, waiting as two laptops halfway across the world from each other, connected. Thank god for technology though, because it only took a few seconds before his bright face lit up your screen.  
“Y/N!” he yelled, brilliantly showcasing his dimples, “Well don’t you look ravishing in that hat.”  
“Oh don’t do that…” you giggled looking down at your hands.  
“Do what babe?” he asked, biting down on his lip ring again.  
“Don’t bite on your lip. Seriously like every time you bite on your lip, this distance becomes so unbearable!” You laughed trying to get the hint across that you couldn’t handle Luke turning you on considering he was currently thousands of miles away.  
“Well fine then you shouldn’t wear low cut shirts and position your camera so that your boobs are right in the middle of the screen!” he jokingly said.  
“You do have really nice boobs,” you heard Calum’s voice mutter in the background.  
“Thanks, Cal,” you laughed, “But hey they’re nothing compared to your fabulous ass let’s be honest.”  
Luke playfully rolled his eyes before letting out a small snicker, “Should I like leave you two alone or something…?’  
“No, Luke you’re still the hottest member of the band by far, I just didn’t want Cal to feel left out considering his girlfriend is here in London too. I can’t imagine it’s easy for you either of you guys to go six months without any physical contact from girls,” you laughed.  
“And why would you say that?” Luke asked, pushing his eyebrows upward in suspicious motion.  
“Well, I mean it isn’t exactly easy for Poppy and I to go those six months without being able to be touched by you either. Imagine us going to a club and wearing super short dresses and getting wasted but then not getting to go home and drunkenly make out with our boyfriends. It sucks. I’m sure Poppy would say the same thing if you asked her Cal,” you said noticing he looked rather sad today as he sat behind Luke, "She talks about how much she misses you like every day.”  
“Really? Maybe I’ll go call her now,” he said before meandering off the screen.  
“Thank god he’s gone because now I can tell you how much I miss you without having him make fun of me for the rest of the day,” he smirked, “You know last night, I actually pulled out your perfume and sprayed my pillow a bit with it just because I miss how you smell so godamn much. I didn’t think that was going to be something I struggled with, but I guess if you get used to a certain sweet smell in bed every night; it’s harder to fall asleep without it.” He blushed as if he should be ashamed with the fact.  
“Are you kidding me? I totally get it, trust me. This morning I splattered your body wash all over my body even though my vanilla stuff was full right next to it. So now I smell like a man, but it’s okay because I smell like my man and that makes my smiles even brighter.” I flashed him a cheeky grin before taking sip of the coffee that I had been neglecting since the start of the call.  
“Well don’t worry because in only like a month I’ll be home and you can smell me all you want,” he whispered causing a slight blush to slip across his cheeks.  
“I will probably do some other things to you too… but yeah don’t worry smelling will be one of them,” you winked before giggling fully knowing that your cheekiness was getting to him.  
“So let me get this straight,” he said, running his hand through his hair, “I can’t bite my lip but you can talk to me like a sexual object who smells nice? This game isn’t fair.” He looked down laughing. His slight grin somehow struck your emotions and began tugging at your heart.  
“Oh Lord, how I miss you right now. All I want to do is spend Christmas morning covering you with kisses and making you pancakes. Luke I don’t know how I’m going to make it through the holidays without having you here with me.” A small tear slipped down your cheek, “I’m sorry. I’ve been like this the past few weeks. I really just want to spend Christmas with family, but they’re all back home and I’m here in London. You’re god knows where and I’m just stuck here alone in this cold weather while sleeping alone at night. Even Poppy is going to her family’s home in Manchester over the weekend, but come Saturday, I’m going to be all alone. I’m sorry for like dumping all this on you. I just miss everyone so much,” you huffed out, half with annoyance and half with sadness.  
“Babe, look I promise Christmas will be better than you think. I’m so sorry our original schedule changed, it’s just so unpredictable that way. But hey, look, everything will be okay, I promise. And sunshine, you should never feel bad about ranting to me. We’re in this together. I really just want to be home with you sleeping all day and running my hands through your hair before we head over to your mum’s for Christmas dinner. Things are just going to be different this year. But hey, we will be okay, you know that, because we always are. We’re Luke and (y/n). I love you so much and that’s all that matters.”  
You smiled and ran your hands through your tangled hair, “Thanks, Luke. I love you too. Don’t ever forget that okay?”  
“Of course not, babe.” He whispered before kissing his index and middle finger and pressing it to the screen as if to send me a kiss. I followed suit before he chimed back in, “Well I’ve got to go, darling but I will call you tonight alright?”  
I nodded before logging off. I couldn’t tell if I was the luckiest girl in the entire world to have him, or the most unlucky to have the boy of my dreams who just happened to be resting halfway across the world. You presumed you were both, and packed up your bag before heading home to your flat once again jealous off all of the couples walking hand in hand through the city. One day, you thought, that would be you. Today just wasn’t that day.

 

Part Two:  
Christmas Eve had finally arrived and you couldn’t be more indifferent. You had taken the time to deck your flat in decorations from floor to ceiling. Luke had sent you a few wrapped gifts which were place under the tree, just begging to be opened. There were fresh baked holiday cookies lining the counter in the kitchen. You had intended on eating just a few and giving the rest to the children that lived across the hall, but with all of your emotions, you had eaten more than just a few. But holiday calories don’t count right? You thought while walking towards the shower to wash your hair.  
After your shower, you didn’t feel the need to put on any makeup, so you simply pulled on a new pair of red lacy panties and a black crop top, figuring it was a comfy lazy day outfit. Once you were dressed, you headed towards the home office of your flat. In the corner you picked up a guitar you had purchased yourself a few weeks after Luke had left for the tour. Originally, he was supposed to be home for Christmas, so you had intended on taking guitar lessons and surprising him with your skill that morning. Once plans had changed, you continued practicing, knowing that you could simply show him over video chat.  
The hardest part had been picking what song to perform for him. After a few weeks, you had decided on “Holiday” by Green Day as both you and Luke had always loved that song. Immediately you closed your eyes and settled into the couch before you began strumming away the familiar chords. You tapped your foot to the drum part while you sang along, secretly wishing you had a raspier voice that could better characterize the song.  
“Well if this isn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…” a familiar voice whispered behind your ear making you shiver. You immediately whipped your head around to see Luke standing just behind the sofa, lip ring and all, with his arms wide open.  
“Holy shit! Luke you’re home!” you screamed, setting down your guitar and jumping into his arms. Your heart beat was racing faster than you could ever remember, “I missed you so much, baby. I missed you so so much,” you whispered into his ear as you felt a stray tear fall down your cheek.  
You have no idea how much I missed you too,” he breathed out. Your legs were currently wrapped around his waist as his hands were tightly gripping your butt. Even in these sweet moments he was finding a way to turn you on. You leaned back and planted your lips firmly on his. The kiss quickly escalated until he had you pinned up against the wall. This was definitely the most passionate you two had ever gone at it before, but you weren’t complaining and judging by his flushed cheeks, he wasn’t either. 

You woke up a few hours later back in bed, Luke’s familiar scent lingering next to you, and this time not just because you sprayed his pillow everyday with his cologne. You were wearing the tee shirt he had worn to surprise you in and the same skimpy pair of underwear you had picked out that morning. You turned over to see Luke’s piering blue eyes straing directly into yours.  
“You kind of passed out after we finished,” he smirked, “I guess I was just too much to handle, but god it was worth it. That was by far the best we’ve ever had… and it was the best we’ve ever had three times in a row,” he bit his lip, while reaching out his hand to tuck your messy hair behind your ear.  
“Holy shit, I’m really sore,” you laughed, “But it was totally worth it. God, I missed this so much. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to wake up next you?”  
“Let me guess, 158 days and about three hours?” he grinned.  
“Umm, well…” you looked at him with a confused gaze.  
“That’s how long we’ve been apart. I just started counting for the first week or so of the tour, but then like I just kept going subconsciously I guess,” he blushed and looked down at the wrinkled sheets.  
“Can you stop being so hot, like please?” you whispered pulling yourself on top of him and leaning your head right above his heart so you could hear it beating wildly.  
“Excuse me, you’re the one who was playing my favorite song while wearing basically non-existent red underwear and a black top that perfectly showcases your boobs and adorable tummy. If anyone in this room is hot, it’s clearly you,” he placed his hands onto your stomach and began tracing circles lazily.  
Soon you were blushing too, “So you liked the song?” you asked turning over so you were lying directly on top of him, though this time staring into his eyes.  
He huffed, “Liked it? I loved it better than Green Day’s version, personally. It was flawless. Who knew you had such an incredible talent, (y/n).” he smiled, “But of course you do, you’re the most talented person I know, in every facet of the word’s meaning.”  
“I’ve got to say, you’re definitely the most talented guy I’ve ever met though. You know ever since you’ve been gone, I listen to all your music while running and it just gives me a surge of energy no other song can supply me,” you whispered onto his neck, leaning your head on his shoulder, “Sometimes I like to pretend you wrote the songs for me and then I just get the biggest smiles on my face.”  
“Chances are if the song isn’t a break up song, I wrote it for you. I actually wrote “Beside You” for you. I didn’t want to tell you over video chat because I figured you’d cry and then I’d cry.” He grinned, “And every time I cry, Ash walks in and I never hear the end of it. But he’s jealous that I’ve got the hottest girl in the world to be in the love with.”  
“You wrote it for me?” you smiled as yet another blush swept across your cheeks, “That’s my favorite song by you guys, God Luke you’re so talented and just so…perfect.”  
“I’m glad you liked it,” he kissed your cheek and then started shuffling around to get up and head into the kitchen. You moaned not wanting to get up out of your comfy position, but before you could even analyze what was happening Luke had thrown you over his shoulders. He was now carrying you into the kitchen where he sat you down on the counter. Luke then brewed a cup of tea for each of you, while only wearing his tight black underwear. As his toned back and long legs were being showcased so well, you couldn’t help but grin.  
“These are the moments I live for,” you whispered.  
“What did you say love?” he asked turning around to hand you your cup of earl grey.  
“Oh, nothing,” you whispered, “I’m just glad you’re home that’s all.”  
“And I’m glad to be home, sunshine.” He kissed your forehead, “But just wait until tomorrow because I got you the best presents ever. I can’t wait to see how much you like them.”  
“You’re the best present I could ask for,” you leaned your head against his shoulder and he snaked his hand around your waist.  
This really was bliss. You were a lucky girl after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I've never written a one shot before so I would love to hear if you liked it, or if you didn't. Thanks for reading!


End file.
